Zeo Love
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Jason has a talk with Rocky. Set after “Mondo's Last Stand.” MM slash.Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 1

Rocky was sitting in his room, soaking in guilt over what happened with King Mondo, when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and walked to the front door to open it. And there Jason stood.

"Hey, Rocky. Can we talk?" he asked. Rocky sighed and showed him in. Jason looked around the house. "Where are the parents at?"

Rocky walked over to the couch before he answered. "They're working overseas until next month," he said before taking a seat. Jason walked over the couch and sat down next to him.

"Rocky, can we talk about what happened earlier today?"

Rocky looked at Jason. 'Great. Mr. Prefect wants to talk about my mistake.' He sighed. "There's nothing to talk about," he said stubbornly.

Jason looked at him. "I think you just don't want to talk about it." Rocky was shocked, but he refused to let Jason see it.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it," Rocky confessed. He quickly stood up and tried to walk away, but Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch.

"Too bad. We're going to talk, whether you like it or not," Jason said, keeping a firm hold on his arm.

"Fine," Rocky said in a firm voice. He tried once again to free his arm, but with no results.

"Rocky, why did you go after King Mondo like that?" Jason asked, getting straight to the point.

Rocky was thinking how to answer him. After all, it was Jason's fault that he went after King Mondo like that to prove he was not a useless member of the team. The problem was how to tell him without sounding like a whiny person.

"I felt like I wasn't needed, and I went after King Mondo to show you guys that I wasn't useless."

Jason looked at Rocky. He felt sorry for the guy who replaced him, but he had the feeling that he wasn't telling him the whole story. Jason mentally sighed and went for the main point. "The real reason you went after Mondo was because of me, wasn't it?"

Rocky didn't move. 'Damn, he saw right through me. God, I'm a bad liar,' he thought sullenly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he quickly lied.

Jason smiled. "Rocky, you don't have to lie to me." Jason quickly released his grip on Rocky's arm to wrap it around Rocky's shoulder. For some reason, this gesture caused Rocky to go into truth mode.

"Alright. I was jealous of you because you came back and everyone was ignoring me and treating like I was some kind of outcast." The next part Rocky said wasn't planned. "And I couldn't tell you I had a crush on you!" Rocky realized what he said and went quiet.

Jason was smiling.

'About time,' Jason thought to himself. He moved closer to Rocky. "Rocky," Jason said.

Rocky turned to Jason, ready to say yes, but was stopped by Jason putting his lips on his own. Rocky froze, unable to believe what just happened. Jason kept his lips there until Rocky felt comfortable enough, which only took a few seconds. Rocky was now returning the kiss, and within seconds they were making out on the couch.

Jason wrapped both arms around Rocky's body and pulled him in closer. Rocky was enjoying the feeling the strong muscles wrapped around him; it felt safe and warm. Jason then gently pushed Rocky to the couch, now kissing Rocky's neck and cheek.

'This feels nice,' Rocky said to himself.

After a few minutes, Jason went back to Rocky's lips and began to make out with him again, this time using their tongues. After a few minutes, however, they stopped, both breathing hard.

"Want to head up to my bedroom to continue this?" Rocky asked. Jason smiled.

They both stood up and walked to the staircase. When they got to the first step, Jason suddenly picked up Rocky. They smiled at each other as Jason carried him up the steps. When they reach the door, Rocky opened it and they entered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: LOL.

XXX

Chapter 2

In the morning, Rocky woke up in his bed with Jason, who was now wide-awake. "Morning," greeted Jason.

"Morning to you, too," Rocky said, kissing him on the lips.

"What time is it?"

Rocky took a look at his alarm clock. "It's seven and we have school today," he announced as he got out of the bed.

"School. What a joy-kill." Jason then began to slowly get up himself.

After rubbing his eyes, Jason saw Rocky stretching. Jason slowly crawled over the bed and stood up behind Rocky. He wrapped his arms around Rocky's body, then pulled him closer to his own, placing a kiss on Rocky's neck.

Rocky grinned. "This feels nice," he said as his hand went over his shoulder to touch Jason's face.

"I enjoyed being with you last night," Jason said while one of his hands began to rub Rocky's chest.

"I enjoyed it, too, Jason," Rocky said quietly, allowing Jason to catch the sullen change in his tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He leaned over Rocky's shoulders to have a better look at him, yet Rocky remained quiet for another moment.

"Jason, last night changed everything for us and, well, I'm just wondering..."

Jason finished Rocky's sentence. "If this is a one-night stand or a relationship?" Rocky nodded, then went quiet. Jason let Rocky have a moment of silence before he would give him an answer, unwrapping his arms from Rocky.

Rocky wasn't expecting this at all. 'Oh, great. He's going to say it _was_ a one-night stand,' Rocky thought to himself. Jason suddenly turned him around to place a kiss on his lips, shocking Rocky beyond words. After a minute, Jason released his lips from Rocky's, then placed their foreheads together.

"Rocky, I like you and I want to be with you." Rocky stared in Jason's eyes and could see the truth, making feel as if his eyes would begin to water.

"Do you really mean it?" Rocky asked as he ran a shaking hand to wipe the tears away. Jason put a smile on his face and took Rocky's shaking hand, firmly holding it within his own.

"Yes, I do." Then Jason wrapped his arms around Rocky's body. "To prove it, how about we go out on a date tonight?"

Rocky was now grinning. "That sounds nice."

"Good. I'll pick you up at five tonight, for our date," Jason said, then kissed Rocky on the lips.

"Sounds like a plan," Rocky said, returning Jason's kiss.

Jason lifted a hand and ran it through Rocky's hair. "Alright. Let's shower and get ready for school," he suggested.

Rocky chuckled. "Alright." He then lead his boyfriend into the bathroom by the hand to get cleaned up, and maybe have a little shower fun.

XXX

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rocky sat in class as he tried listening to the teacher drone on and on about something, but his mind apparently to want to go elsewhere, so he simply placed his head on his hands and began to daydream about Jason.

His mind went back to the shower they shared, and how the water poured down on their naked bodies as they held each other and kissed. Unfortunately, Rocky was soon taken out of his daydream by the bell announcing the end of class. The students all stood up, collected their books, and left. Rocky slowly got out of his chair and began to gather his stuff as well.

"Hey, Rocky. Is everything alright?" a voice asked from behind him. Rocky finished throwing his book in his bag before he answered.

"I'm doing good. Everything is alright, Kat," Rocky said as he turned to look at her. Kat appeared to have a serious expression on her face while looking Rocky over for a moment.

"Rocky, there seems something different about you," she said as she followed him out of the classroom.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he threw his bag on his shoulder. Kat took a moment to think about how she was going answer, when she noticed something about Rocky.

"Rocky, why are you wearing a turtleneck sweater on a 78-degree day?"

Rocky's face turned a light shade of red. "Because I felt like wearing one today," he quickly lied.

"Oh, is that so?" Kat asked as Rocky stopped by his locker to open it.

"Yep. It's a turtleneck day for me." He grabbed a few more things to throw in his bag just as Kat moved a bit closer to him.

"Rocky, has anyone told you you're a horrible liar?" Rocky stopped moving.

'Damn. She saw right through me, too. Note to self: work on being a better liar.' Rocky shut his locker. "You're not going to give up until I tell you the truth, are you?" he asked. Kat nodded, so Rocky sighed as they began walking off together.

"Alright, the truth is Jason came over last night and we talked about what happened yesterday with King Mondo, and somehow I ended up telling him that I have a crush on him."

"Did you guys kiss?" asked Kat, noticing how a grin seemed to appear on Rocky's face.

"Yep, and you know what? Jason is beyond being a damn good kisser."

"So what else happened?"

"This morning I asked him if we were a couple or a one-nighter."

"And what did he say?" Kat asked, wanting to know more.

Rocky's smile grew bigger. "Not only are we a couple now, but we also have a date set for tonight." Kat let out an excited squeal.

"Oh, my God, your guys' first date! Where are you going?"

Rocky thought for a moment. "Well, he said it would be a surprise."

Kat grabbed Rocky's arm. "This so exciting! So what are you going to wear?" she asked. Rocky thought about it for a moment.

"Something nice that feels good."

"And pants to show off your cute ass," Kat added. Rocky gave her a strange look. "What? You have a cute ass, and it wouldn't hurt to show it off," she said, defending her comment.

Rocky shook his head just as they reach his truck. "Well, I've got to go. I need to get ready for my date." He threw his bag onto the passenger seat, and then Kat moved forward to give Rocky a hug.

"Good luck. And I want details tomorrow." Rocky nodded before Kat let him climb into the truck, and with a wave Rocky drove off. Kat waved back before she realized something.

"Damn, I should have made him show me the hickeys on his neck." But she shrugged it off as she walked off to her own car, eagerly awaiting tomorrow and the details of Jason and Rocky's date.

TBC

A/N: To all those non-Americans out there, 78°F is equal to 25.5°C.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own "Power Rangers."

XXX

Chapter 4

Rocky walked out of the bathroom, clean and ready for their date. He noticed that Jason had been calmly sitting on the bed while waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked, standing up. Rocky nodded, and Jason noticed Rocky was shaking a little. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Rocky confessed.

Jason smiled and wrapped an arm around Rocky's waist. "Don't worry. It's just going to be the two of us, and were going to have a good time, alright?" Rocky smiled and leant in to quickly kiss Jason. "Okay, let's get going. We have a date tonight." He then let go of Rocky's waist, but grabbed his hand while both of them walked out of the room.

In Jason's car, he and Rocky were still holding hands as he drove down the road.

"Jason, where are we going?" Rocky asked.

"Do you really want me to ruin the surprise?" wondered Jason, though knowing what Rocky would probably say.

"Yes, I want to know."

Jason shook his head. "Alright. We're going to a local restaurant called Jon's Café. My uncle owns the place and he agreed to let us have a table in the back so we can have some privacy."

This surprised Rocky. "Does your uncle know you're gay?"

"My whole family knows, and they don't care if I'm gay or not. As long as I'm happy, they're fine."

Rocky gave Jason a warm smile. "That's cool." Jason noticed a change in Rocky's voice.

"Rocky, don't your parents know?"

Rocky shook his head. "They're gone a lot, and when they're home I always chicken out… when I think about to telling them."

There was moment of silence before Jason spoke. "Do you think you can ever tell them?"

Rocky thought about it for a moment. "I think I will be able to, if you're by my side." He smiled at Jason, who returned the gesture. He then picked up Rocky's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Don't worry. I will be by your side when you tell them," assured Jason. Rocky leant over and placed his head on Jason shoulder.

"You're the best boyfriend a man could have."

"I know," Jason replied. "We're here."

He pulled into the parking lot and placed his keys in his pocket after turning off the car. Rocky lifted his head off Jason's shoulder, then suddenly -- to Jason's shock -- climbed on his lap while facing him. He leant in until he was a few inches from Jason's face.

"Are you ready?" Rocky asked.

Jason kissed Rocky on the lips. "I was born ready."

Both somehow managed to get out of the car on the same side, and began walking into the café. When they got there, they were greeted by Jason's uncle, who soon turned to look at Rocky after hugging his nephew.

"So you're Jason's boyfriend?" he asked as he shook Rocky's hand.

"Yes, sir," he replied. Jason turned to look at Rocky.

"The table is ready. Just head on back."

"Thanks," said Jason, before turning to Rocky. "Alright, let's get going." Jason grabbed Rocky's hand and led him to the back.

"Have fun, you two," Jason's uncle yelled after them. It took them a few moments, but they found a table in the back that was ready. They walked to the table and to Rocky's surprise, Jason pulled the chair out for Rocky.

"What a gentleman," Rocky said as Jason pushed the chair in before taking his own seat.

"Well, I figure I have to be on my best behavior while we're here."

Rocky was about to say something, when the waitress walked in and asked for their drink order. "I'll have a Coke," Jason replied.

"Me, too."

"Before you go, miss, I'd like to order the food."

"Okay, sir. What will it be?" she asked.

"A large chicken strips basket for us to share."

The waitress wrote it down. "Alright, I'll be back in a moment," she kindly responded. It took less than a minute to bring back their drinks.

"How did you know I wanted chicken strips?"

Jason smiled and grabbed Rocky's hand. "I had a feeling it was a chicken day for you."

Rocky couldn't help but laugh. "You're starting to know me."

Jason hand began to rub Rocky's hand. "Well, I guess I'm good at knowing what my boyfriend wants."

"That's going to take some getting use to," Rocky said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," replied Jason. At that moment, the waitress brought their order and set it in front of them.

"Holy…! That's a lot of chicken," Rocky said while looking down at the large pile of chicken strips.

"Yeah, for some reason, my uncle has this theory of if it's larger, it's better." Jason then grabbed a chicken strip and held it up. "Want a bite?" Rocky leans forward and took over half of the strip in one bite, easily finishing the rest off soon after.

"These are good," Rocky said with his mouth full of chicken.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said Jason while laughing. Rocky closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Jason, I know this is our first date, but I want to get to know you better."

Jason was surprised at Rocky's comment. "What do you mean?"

Rocky thought carefully on how to answer Jason's question. "Well, you see, I only got to know you for a short time before you left for the peace conference... And I think if we're going to be together, we should get to know each other a little better."

Jason took another chicken strip. "What is it you want to know about me?" he asked before taking a bite, but Rocky's mind went blank. Here was an open invitation to ask any question and he had none whatsoever. Jason stared at him, waiting for him to ask his question, then it hit Rocky.

"How long have you known you were gay?" Rocky asked.

"I've known my whole life. I mean, I knew I was different, then I figured it out shortly after I became a Ranger. How about you?"

For Rocky, it was a simple question. "Same as you, but I figured it out a couple of months _before_ I became a Ranger." Rocky grabbed another chicken strip. "How many men have you been with?"

Jason thought about it for a moment. "I've been with only one guy. You?"

Now it was Rocky's turn to answer. "I have been with guys, and I have dated, but none seem to hold my inertest for long. Well, until I meet you." Jason grinned. They stayed quiet for a moment as they ate. "Jason, what was the worst grounding you ever got?"

"There was this one time I snuck out of the house because I was mad at my parents for something that I don't remember. I went to Zack's house and we hung out for a while. It was about midnight when I got home. As I climb in the window, the lights went on and there stood my parents with angry looks on their faces. I remember my mom said, '"Ground" is a light term considering what's going to happen to you. We'll take about this in the morning.'"

"Oh, my God. What happened?"

"I was grounded for two weeks in my room with no TV or radio, and the only thing I could do was read."

"Damn, that was cruel," replied Rocky.

"How about you? What was your worst grounding?"

"Me and Adam left his house to go to an haunted cemetery on the edge of town."

"Did you guys make it?"

Rocky shook his head. "No. Turns out our parents were onto us and caught us halfway there. We were given a two-hour speech and punished."

"What was your punishment?"

"We both were forced to get up at four AM and have both of our yards raked, de-weeded, and mowed."

Jason mouth was a bit opened from shock. "Damn. Wasn't that a little harsh?"

Rocky threw up his shoulders. "Well, they said something about 'disrespecting the dead' and 'you deserved it.' Truth be told, I didn't really pay attention."

Jason chuckled as he shook his head, then grabbed the last chicken strip and ripped it in half. He handed Rocky the biggest piece. "Anything else you want to know?"

Rocky did have one more question, but this wasn't the time for it, so instead he asked a different question. "Jason, want to stay the night again?"

Jason laughed. Lucky for him, the chicken was long gone. "Sure," he said after he calmed down enough. He then checked his watch. "Oh, it's late." Jason stood up and walked over to Rocky's side to pull out the chair for him. "We've got to go. We have plans for tomorrow."

Rocky stood up. "We do?"

Jason pushed the chair in. "Yep." Jason threw a couple of dollars on the table. "I'll explain when we get back into the car."

After Jason paid and said goodbye to his uncle, they hopped in the car and drove off.

"So what are the plans?" Rocky asked. Jason grinned and reached his hand on the back of Rocky's head and began to rub.

"You know what tomorrow is, right?"

Rocky thought for a moment. "Saturday?"

"Right, and what don't we have tomorrow?"

"School."

"Right," Jason said as he pulled into Rocky's driveway. Both got out of the car and went to the front door.

When they were both inside, Jason shut the door then wrapped his arms around Rocky's body. "Do you know what I want to do tomorrow?"

"No. What?" Rocky asked, wrapping his arms around Jason.

"I want to spend tonight and tomorrow making my boyfriend happy." Jason leant in and kissed Rocky on his lips.

"Let's go to my room and work out the dinner we had, hmm?" suggested Rocky.

Jason grinned and suddenly picked up and threw Rocky over his shoulders, fireman style. Rocky began laughing his head off.

"Alright. Let the games begin." Jason slapped Rocky's ass before he went up the stairs with his boyfriend over his shoulders.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_One month later..._

Rocky was sitting in the park while calmly reading a book. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Hey, Rocky." Rocky looked up, hoping to see Jason, but to his surprise it was Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy. What are you doing?" Rocky asked as he stood up.

"I could ask you the same question." The two then began to walk together.

"I like to go to the park and read sometimes. How about you?"

Tommy crossed his arms and turned a little red in the face. "Well, I was on my way to pick up Kat for our date, when my truck ran out of gas. So I'm on my way to the gas station to call a tow truck. Anyway, why aren't you with Jason? It always seems like you two are joined at the hip."

"He's working at his uncle's café today." Tommy easily noticed the somewhat bitter tone in Rocky's voice.

"Is there something wrong?"

Rocky sighed. "Jason still won't tell me about this one guy he was with."

Tommy's eyes widen at this. "Really?"

"Yeah. I know I'm being nosy, but it's killing me not knowing whom he was with. I know it's none of my business, but--"

"I know who it was," Tommy announced out of the blue. Rocky stopped moving, and it took Tommy a second to realize this. He stopped to look at Rocky, noting that his face was filled with something he couldn't put his finger on. Rocky took a step forward.

"Tommy, who was it?" he asked firmly.

Tommy shook his head. "It's not my place to tell you."

"Tommy, who was it? And we're not leaving until you tell me."

Tommy stared at him for a moment. "Rocky, before I answer you, can you answer me this: Do you really want to know the answer to your question?"

Rocky was surprised by this question. Though his mind was racing with a million thoughts, only one answer was able to make it out of his mouth. "I don't know..."

Tommy walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rocky, what good would it do to know who this person was? Look, what's done is done and in the past. Jason wants to do that so he could look forward to a future with you and you only."

Rocky sighed. "I guess you're right, Tommy... Right now, though, I think I need to be alone." He then turned and walked away. Tommy stood there, hoping that Rocky would soon gather enough courage to go talk to Jason.

"Jase, we weren't meant for each other, but I have a strong feeling that you and Rocky are," Tommy said before he turned to walk away.

Rocky kept walking, still feeling guilt boil up in his stomach. He soon felt drops on his shoulder, so looking up he noticed it was beginning to rain. Within seconds, Rocky's body and clothes were wet, but he didn't care. For some reason, he was feeling guiltier than he did when he went after King Mondo by himself. Rocky found a picnic table and sat down, folding his arms into his lap.

Eventually, his body began to shake as tears began to flow out of his eyes. He hadn't known how long he sat there crying, but it was apparently long enough for someone to find him.

"Rocky, what are you doing out here?" a voice asked.

Rocky looked up with bloodshot eyes and saw Jason standing there next to him. He was afraid to speak, knowing that it would only cause him to sob harder. Jason took the opportunity to sit next to him.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" he asked in a caring voice.

"I'm a bad boyfriend," he sobbed. Shocked, Jason decided to wrap his arm around Rocky's wet form.

"Why are you a bad boyfriend?" Jason asked, pulling Rocky close to his body. Rocky placed his head on Jason's shoulder and kept sobbing, so Jason wrapped both arms tighter around Rocky and held him tight against his body.

"Is it about the guy I dated?" he asked, feeling Rocky nod his answer.

"I don't know why I kept bugging you about it, but for some reason it irritated me and I wanted to know so badly." Rocky finally found the courage to look Jason in the face. "I saw Tommy and I asked him about it, but he told me some stuff that I knew was true and I felt guilty afterward. I'm nothing but a nosy, untrusting person when it comes to my boyfriend… when it comes to his private life." Jason let Rocky sob a little longer.

"Rocky, are you afraid that I'm mad at you?" Rocky nodded once again, so Jason lent his head against Rocky and kissed him. "Rocky, I'm not mad at you for wanting to know me better, but that part of my past is hard to think about. I thought he and I we were meant to be, but he left town twice and I left for over a year and we knew it could never work. It was hard for us to break up because we were so into each other, but it different with you."

Rocky turned to look at Jason again. "Remember our first date? How you said I could ask any questions I want?" Jason nodded. "There was one question I wanted to ask you," Rocky confessed.

"What was it?"

Rocky took a shuttering breath before he answered. "Why me? Out of all the people in the world, what was it about me that attracted you to me? I'm not a really hot guy and I never though I'd get Mr. Perfect, but I did get him and I want to know why."

"It's because there's this charm about you I couldn't resist. You're a good-looking guy I can see myself with for the rest of my left, and you want to know why? It's because I love you."

Rocky's head shot up at those words. "You what?"

"I love you, Rocky," Jason repeated, causing Rocky to smile.

"Oh, God, Jason. I love you, too!" Rocky said, pressing his wet lips against Jason's. It slowly turned into a soft making-out session, with each passing second making his soul feel lighter. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Let's get out of these wet clothes, then we will take a nice, long, hot shower and I'll finally show you how much I love you."

Rocky grinned at the idea and Jason gave him one last kiss before they stood up. As soon as they did, the rain stopped and the sun started to come out as they walked back to Rocky's house, holding hands all the way.

'Thanks, Tommy, for giving me the head's up,' Jason thought as he walked with his boyfriend, lover, and friend.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rocky was the first to wake up the next morning, his body practically wrapped around Jason's. He languidly smiled as he remembered the sex they had last night; the act was more passionate the last time than it has ever been. Rocky slowly took his head off of Jason's chest, then removed Jason's arm as well, softly kissing him on the lips before leaving to use the restroom. Jason moved a bit, but didn't wake up.

After his teeth were brushed and the toilet was used, Rocky left the restroom, noticing that Jason was still asleep. He took a quick look at the alarm clock. It was eight, which meant that their last day of school was to start in thirty minutes.

Rocky walked over Jason's side of the bed. He bent down and placed another kiss on his lips, causing Jason's eyes open as Rocky pulled back. Jason's hand reached out and pulled Rocky back down for another kiss.

"Morning, you," Jason greeted.

"Morning, sexy," said Rocky before kissing him again. Jason sighed and flopped back on the bed. "We have school today."

"Damn, it's our last day of school and it's _still_ ruining our day."

Rocky chuckled. "Well, Jason, not to add to your depression, but I also leave for that karate camp tomorrow."

Jason groaned. "And I'm going to Florida to visit," he added.

"Well, at least we can look forward to _one_ thing."

Jason sat up. "What's that?"

Rocky held out his arms, so Jason took them. Rocky pulled him up as they wrapped their arms around each other. "We get out of school at noon, so we will meet after that and go out for lunch. Then, we will come back here so you can take advantage of me. And tomorrow, you will give me a long goodbye kiss. Finally, when we get together again, we will go to the beach and spend the day there -- just you and me, alright?"

"Sounds good."

Rocky moved his hand to pull Jason into a passionate kiss. "We better get dressed quick, before I'm forced to shove you on the bed and take advantage of you again."

Jason grinned before he kissed Rocky one last time. "Alright. We need to get dressed," he said as he released Rocky. Rocky went over to his dresser and got clothes out, while Jason got his bag went into the restroom.

_The next day..._

Jason was holding Rocky as he kissed him goodbye. "Jason, I've got to get going…" Rocky said in between kisses.

"Alright, but I need to get a hundred more of these out of the way before you go." Jason gladly resumed his kissing, until finally they knew they couldn't hold things off any longer. "I'll see you soon."

Rocky opened his truck door and hopped in. "Don't miss me too much," he said before closing the door.

"Right back at you," said Jason.

Rocky backed out of the driveway, waving at Jason. "Love you!" he shouted before driving off.

"Love you, too!" Jason yelled after the truck, watching Rocky drive away. He then felt himself get sad, realizing that his would be the first time in a while since they dated that they'd spend more than a whole day apart.

Jason sighed before walking away. "When we get together again, everything will go back as we left it," Jason wistfully said to himself, not knowing that fate had other plans in mind.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This takes place after _Good as Gold_ and toward the end of the _Turbo _movie.

Chapter 7

Rocky lay in the hospital room, taking a nap. The doctors had told him earlier that he would be able to leave today, but he felt depressed over the fact that a certain person hadn't visited him yet. 'Where are you, Jason?' Rocky thought as he slept. Suddenly, he felt a hand start to gently run across his face. Rocky opened his eyes to see Jason standing over him.

"Good morning, baby," greeted Jason before he bent down to kiss him.

"I missed you," he said, grabbing Jason's hand.

"I've missed you, too." They then were quiet for a moment, before Jason spoke again. "The doctors say you can leave now, so I brought some clothes for you." He released Rocky's hand to grab a bag and hold it up.

"What would I do without you?" Rocky asked as he started getting out of the bed. Jason reached out to help.

"Well, for starters, you wouldn't been able to get out of this bed. And two, you wouldn't be able to get dressed." When Rocky was off of the bed, Jason helped him into the restroom. "Can you bend down?"

"A little," Rocky said, taking off the hospital robe. When he threw it into the sink, Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"Why didn't you wear underwear with that?"

Rocky laughed as well. "Yeah, I found it pointless for some reason."

Jason reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of boxers, thinking, 'Thank God I brought this with me.' He then bent down to help Rocky put them on.

"Oh, Jason, my parents called a couple days ago," said Rocky, pulling up the boxers.

"Really? What did they have to say?" Jason walked over to the bag to grab a pair of pants.

Rocky calmly stepped into his pants, one let at a time. "Not much. I finally told them that I was gay."

"Wow... How did they take it?"

"They were surprised, especially when I told them I was dating you."

"Damn, how did they take _that _bit of news?" Jason was now buttoning the pants.

"They were surprised, but told me to tell you you're coming over for dinner when they return next week."

Jason nodded. "How long will they stay this time?"

"About two weeks."

Jason got to his knees to grab the last thing out of the bag, which was a blue t-shirt. "Arms up," he ordered.

"This feels weird," commented Rocky, just as Jason began sliding the shirt on.

"Why? Because we're usually ripping each other's clothes off instead of putting them on?" Jason stood up to wrap his arms around Rocky's top half.

"That, and I thought you'd be attacking my lower half after being away for so long."

Jason grinned, then leaned in and placed a kiss on Rocky's lips. "We'll have time for that later. But right now, we should get you in that wheelchair and out to my truck. We need to get home as fast as we can so we can spend some well-deserved time together."

"Oh, and Jason, don't forget we have a date at the beach," Rocky said as he opened the bathroom door.

Jason grinned and grabbed the bag. "How can I forget?" He then walked out of the bathroom, finally seeing a nurse with a wheelchair.

"Cool, it's time to go. But do I have to ride in the wheelchair?"

The nurse just nodded and Jason shrugged. Rocky sighed, then carefully sat in the chair.

"You got everything?" the nurse asked, to which Rocky nodded.

With that said, all three of them left the room and went down the hallway, and before Rocky knew it, they were driving down the road to Jason's house. They sat quietly as they held each other's hands.

"Jason, mind stopping at a nearby fast food place? I'd really like to get a double cheeseburger with extra pickles," Rocky said out of the blue.

"Are you sure you want that?"

Rocky felt his stomach growl. "Yep. Been craving one for a couple of days now."

Jason just shook his head and smiled, so after a quick stop at a Burger King drive-thru they were off again. Rocky practically gulped the burgers down in less than six bites.

"That was good," he said, wiping the leftover sauce off his chin. Jason just shook his head as he pulled into his driveway.

Jason opened the door for Rocky and helped him out, then threw an arm around his shoulder to support him. When they got to the door, Jason pulled an extra key from his pocket to open the door.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"All I need now is for you to hold me."

Jason smiled at Rocky's sweetness. "Alright. Let's head to my room."

As they began walking up the steps, Rocky turned to Jason. "Hey, where are your parents? It looks to me like we're the only ones here."

"Out of town until next week, visiting relatives."

Jason opened the door that led to his room. Rocky noticed how it was filled with karate awards, pictures of friends and family, and a TV/VCR combo. In the middle of the room was a bed with red coverings on it. Rocky sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes. "Nice room."

Jason smiled as he pulled off his shoes and socks. "Thanks." He then walked over to Rocky and helped him pull off his socks, before pulling off both of their shirts as well.

Together, they moved up the bed to lie down. Jason moved over to Rocky, pulling him into passionate kiss. Eventually, though, Jason broke the kiss, but only tell Rocky some news.

"Oh. Tommy asked me to take your place for the tournament tomorrow, seeing as how you probably won't recover in time."

"Well, I wish you luck, then. I'll be there tomorrow to support you."

Jason grinned and placed a kiss on Rocky's forehead. "I'll try and be gentle," he whispered.

"I love you, Jason," Rocky said, slowly moving closer to Jason.

"I love you, too, Rocky," responded Jason, then went back to kissing his boyfriend.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason was getting dressed as Rocky still lay in the bed. "I have to leave early to get some practice in before the tournament. Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Rocky?"

Rocky sat up in the bed. "I actually kinda need to go home and get a couple of things done."

"Alright. Do you need a ride?" asked Jason, and Rocky shook his head.

"Nah, it's only a few minutes away."

"Alright. I'll see you later." With that, Jason placed a kiss on Rocky's lips and walked out of the room.

When Rocky heard Jason drive away, he quickly got dressed and walked home. When he got there, he picked up the phone to call Kim's house. He knew she would be home, since she wasn't planning to leave until later. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello, this is Kim," she answered.

"Hey, Kim. It's me, Rocky."

"Hey, Rocky. How's the back?"

"Doing well... Um, Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you come over to my house and pick me up?" he asked, surprising Kim.

"Uh, sure, no problem. But I thought Jason would be bringing you?"

"Well, I need to talk to you."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright. See you soon." With that, both of them hung up the phone.

Kim pulled into Rocky's driveway as he was walking out of the house. He then hopped into the car. "Thanks for the ride," Rocky said as he closed the door.

"No problem," she replied, pulling out of the driveway. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"...Kim, you know about me and Jason, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he told me."

"Well, I have to know something." Rocky folded his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kim turned down a road.

"Well, I found out Jason was with another guy and I found out who it was," Rocky said, beginning to lightly shake.

"Really?" Kim asked as she stopped the car at red light.

"Yeah, and I want to know more about Jason and Tommy." Kim, stunned by this, didn't notice the light change to green. A car honk brought her back to reality, so she quickly drove off.

"How did you find out?"

Rocky was beginning to feel a little embarrassed. "I woke up this morning and went into the bathroom to wash up when I saw a note on the ground." Rocky took a deep breath before he went on. "I picked it up and read it... It was a break-up note from Tommy before Jason left Angel Grove."

"So how did you react?"

"I was shocked. Then I thought about it and suddenly it made sense. Tommy's advice in the park and Jason telling me about how both of them didn't stay in the same place. It all made sense after I read the note."

"So... you want to know if this has any impact on your relationship with Jason, or if Tommy could be a threat to you?" Rocky nodded. "Rocky, first thing you have to know about Tommy is he's bisexual and it was a confusing time for him. Not only did he have feelings for Jason, he had them for me and it was a troubling time for him. He didn't lose his powers once, but twice. Then he finally gets the White Ranger powers as he started to fall for me. Jason left with Zack and Trini, only to leave on a sad note with him."

Kim pulled into the parking lot, where the tournament was to be held in some five minutes. She put the car in park. Rocky just sat there, chewing over what Kim had told him.

"I think I understand why Jason didn't want to tell me," Rocky said in a low voice.

Kim reached over and touched Rocky's shoulder. "Rocky, Jason loves you, not Tommy, and I hope you never forget that." Rocky nodded slowly. Kim unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to give Rocky a hug.

"Are you coming inside?" she asked after she let him go.

"No, I need to do something first."

Kim smiled. "Alright, then. I'll see you inside." Both of them left the car, though he chose to walk to the auditorium and across the street to a couple of shops.

Angel Grove won the money for the charity of their choice. After the celebration, Jason walked over to Rocky. "Glad you made it," he said, giving him a hug.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said, giving Jason a quick peck on the cheek. The people were now gone, leaving just the two of them alone. They held each other for along time until Rocky had to yawn.

"Feeling tired?" Jason asked.

"A little."

Jason smiled. "Let's head back to your place."

Both of them walked out into the parking lot, Jason's arm around his shoulder. When they reached Jason's car, Rocky climbed into the passenger side. Jason opened the driver's door and found something unexpected. On the driver's seat were a dozen red roses with a card. Jason picked up the card and read. "**Jason, I love you with all of my heart. Love, your boyfriend Rocky.**" Jason grinned and looked at Rocky.

"You like?" Rocky asked. Jason picked up the flowers and put them on the dashboard as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Rocky's lips.

"I love it," he said before he softly kissed Rocky once again. "Let's head home." Jason started the car and drove out of the parking lot, holding hands with Rocky all the way home.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Kat, I'm not sure what to do with Rocky," Jason said as they sat together in the juice bar.

"What's going on with him?" Kat asked as a couple of drinks were placed in front of them.

"Well, for starters, he's a little depressed about losing his Ranger powers. Then there's the fact that we're going to college in two different places and he's probably wondering if our relationship can survive," Jason said as he stirred the straw in his drink.

"And you didn't try to talk to him about it?"

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Every time I try to, he just doesn't feel like talking or he has to be somewhere."

"So do you have a theory as to why Rocky is doing this?" Kat asked.

Jason took a long drink from his straw as he thought. When he was finished he said, "Well, he feels scared about figuring what his life will be like without being a Ranger, and we're entering a new stage in our life and it scares him to think we won't work. But what I don't understand is why he wouldn't talk to me about it."

Their lunch was placed in front of him.

"Jason I think I know why he's not telling you," Kat said as she made a liquid pile of ketup on her plate. Jason reached for his milkshake.

"Really? What is it?" Jason asked. Kat dipped a few fries in the ketup and threw them in her mouth.

"He doesn't want to say it out loud," she said with a full mouth. Jason stopped mid-sip and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Kat swallowed her food before she answered. "Jason, think about it. If he says it out loud, then it's true. Now, do you get it?"

Jason did get it. He stood up, pulled out his wallet, and threw some money on the table. "See you later. I got to go." With that, Jason left.

Kat waved to Lt. Stone down and said, "Sir? Can I get a couple of to-go boxes?"

"Sure, Kat," he said as he reached under the shelf.

After boxing up the food, Kat started to drink her shake again and waited. A few seconds later, Jason returned to grab his lunch. "Don't want this to go to waste," he said, then walked away. Kat laughed.

----

[Rocky's House

Rocky was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Jason walked in, put the container of food on the dresser, and shut the door. He then got on the bed, and to Rocky's surprise, sat on Rocky's waist.

"So is this a new way for you to tell me you want some?" Rocky joked.

Jason smiled a little. "No. We're going to have a little talk."

Rocky glared at him. He knew what he wanted to talk about, and he wasn't ready to. He opened his mouth to tell him an excuse, but Jason placed a finger on his lips.

"And this isn't an option. We're going to talk, whether you like it or not." If Rocky could have protested, he would have, but the look Jason gave him told him what he just said was true.

"Okay," Rocky said rather sourly.

"Okay. Let's start with the losing of your Ranger powers," Jason said as he hopped off of Rocky to lay next to him.

"It really isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Zordon said I could keep my Zeo Crystal -- for emergency only, of course." Rocky pointed at the night stand so Jason could see his Zeo Morpher.

"Okay, I guess you're set on that problem. But Rocky, we need to talk about the other subject at hand."

Rocky turned his head away from Jason, as he couldn't face him. In reality, he was afraid he was too much the whiner and worrier in this relationship, which is a reason why he refused to talk about it. Jason seemed to be always be sure about them being together, but Rocky always worried about Jason deciding he didn't want Rocky anymore and leave him for someone better, like Adam, or go back to Tommy.

Rocky couldn't stand thinking about this anymore. Jason reached over a hand and slowly turned Rocky's head to face him. Rocky's head was turned all the way and he saw that Jason had a smile on his face. For some reason, this comforted him a little.

"Rocky, I have an idea what you're thinking about, and I can tell you this: I'm a little scared too." Rocky wasn't sure why he was surprised by this. Again, he thought Jason had no fears and was basically a perfect person. Goes to show you; there's always a new side of a person, even when you think you know them...

Rocky turned on his side so he could face Jason. "Are you really having the same fear I'm having?"

Jason nodded. "What did you think? I was perfect or something?"

Rocky chuckled. "For a moment, yes."

"Well, I can assure you that I'm far from it."

Rocky felt Jason squeeze his hand. "You're scared about what life is going throw at us, too?"

"That, and what being away at two different colleges will do to our relationship," Jason added. Rocky saw a single tear come out of Jason's eye, which is what told Rocky that there was truth in Jason words.

Rocky reached over to wipe the tear out of Jason's eyes. "Jason, I don't know what the future holds for us, but I can tell you this: We just need to take it one day at a time. And not to sound too cheesy, but if our love is strong as we claim it to be, then we will be able to go through anything if we have love for each other."

Jason smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Rocky returned the smile and moved closer to Jason so he could wrap his arms around him. Once Jason had his arms wrapped around Rocky, he suddenly felt better. All the future problems of adulthood seemed miles away and the only thing they had was this timeless moment.

Rocky kissed Jason's forehead, then his lips, on which he lingered on. Rocky moved his hands behind Jason's head and a soft make-out session began. Jason unbuttoned Rocky's shirt as they kissed. Jason then pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

Rocky lifted Jason's shirt and broke the kiss for a moment so he could take the shirt off. Once off, they went back to making out, and threw the shirt to the floor. Jason slipped his tongue into Rocky's mouth, and Rocky did the same thing.

In the heated make-out session, Rocky rolled so he was on top of Jason. They enclosed their hands together and Rocky place them on the pillow and held them there. Then he began to kiss Jason's neck down to his shoulder, then to certain spots on his chest before moving back to Jason's lips.

Several moments later, they broke the kiss, with both breathing hard.

"Jason, I love you," Rocky said in between breaths.

"I love you too, Rocky," Jason said, also breathily.

"Now and forever..." Rocky began.

"With no regrets."

And both of them kissed.

----

Years later, Kat, with family and friends, all toasted to their union. No one knew a simple saying could do so much.

TBC

----

A/N: One more chapter to go. I decided to end it here because I need a conclusion to this story. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This the last chapter of "Zeo Love." The reason it's finishing is because I feel it's time to end it so I can work on other projects. Before I continue, I'd like to thank the following people:

XRachX, Crimson Ranger, Winged Kuriboh, Perndragonrider, Free write 217, and most of all Chylea3784.

Now, on with the last chapter.

----

Chapter 9

[Years later. Rocky and Jason are in there forties.

At just around nine o'clock at night, Jason walked through the door after having worked at the cafe that his uncle had given him after he retired. Rocky should have been home from work already, and their two teenage children, Mandy and Matt, should be off doing whatever teenagers do nowadays. Jason dropped off his keys, wallet, and jacket at the front door.

"Rocky, are you home?" he asked as he walked through.

"In the living room," Rocky shouted back. Jason walked in and saw something shocking.

"Wow, Rocky. How did you get that?" he asked, walking toward Rocky and their new old couch.

"Mom and Dad gave it to me after they moved."

Jason walked over to it to have a better look. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Rocky.

"Yep," he said, moving closer to Jason to pick up his arm and place it around his shoulder. "And if you remember, it went something like this..." Rocky then kissed Jason. Jason did remember, though it took him a second to return the kiss. Soon, they were reliving their first kiss. Jason pushed Rocky down on the couch, then climbed on top of Rocky as he held Rocky's hands over his head.

"I know this part didn't happen, but this part did." Jason began to attack Rocky's neck.

"This still feels good after all these years..."

"Good to hear," Jason said into Rocky's neck. When Jason was finished, Jason went back to his lips and they began to kiss.

"Jason, we have the house to ourselves tonight. Matt and Mandy are staying with friends for a couple days," Rocky informed him with a mouth full.

"That's good to hear," Jason said as he sat up.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground, then reached down and unbuttoned Rocky's shirt. Once his shirt was open, he bent down and kissed the middle of Rocky's chest. . Jason stood up and help him up, then pulled Rocky into his lap an wrapped his arms around him. They sat there enjoying the moment until Rocky spoke.

"Think about it, Jason. We survived all these years together and it all started thanks to King Mondo."

Jason looked down at Rocky. "Why do you say that?"

"Because if wasn't for me going crazy and going after him, then you wouldn't have talked to me and we wouldn't have made out on this couch and none of this would of happened."

Jason chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed, placing a kiss on top of Rocky's head. "Okay, let's head upstairs and catch a quick shower and fool around?."

Rocky laughed. "Are you sure you're up for it?" he teased. For an answer, Jason stood up and threw Rocky over his shoulders like he did when they were teenagers. He began to climb the stairs when he told Rocky what would probably be the millionth time.

"I love you, Rocky, and I always will."

"I love you too, husband of mine."

----

The End

I would like to thank everyone for reading this fic. It always helps an author to know people really do like what they wrote. Have a good day.


End file.
